


[podfic] Superhero Speed Dating

by reena_jenkins, storiesfortravellers



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bad Ideas, Billionaires, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Sexual Content, Speed Dating, Tony Being Tony, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Darcy thinks it's a great idea to organize speed-dating for heroes. It kind of goes horribly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Superhero Speed Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Superhero Speed Dating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710805) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Crack, Humor, Speed Dating, flirtation, Bad Ideas, Violence, Sexual Content, Jealousy, Billionaires, Tony Being Tony, Crossover  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:11:16  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG_DCU_XMM_XMFC\)%20_Superhero%20Speed%20Dating_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
